Double Booked
by alitablake
Summary: With Dark Moon ending, a person would think Kyoko would have more time on her hands but she finds herself torn between a need and a want. Which will she choose? Reader Request - Fluff
1. Budget

**A/N: I do Not own Skip Beat. **

**I always feel that I release a story just as the newest chapter of Skip Beat comes out. I don't do it on purpose. This story is going to have a lot of little notes. Sorry. **

**This was a request from ****Shiroyuki76.**** This was all her idea and I came up with a story with her rules. It was a fun little challenge. I hope everyone enjoys it! Cheers**

Chapter 1

Kyoko was sitting in her little desk with about half the class missing. No, there wasn't some strange epidemic happening, this was normal. Granted, normally there were more students than this but today was just busy for everyone. Kyoko was thankful that she did come to school today. Since today they announced something she didn't want to miss for the world.

"It's time for annual school trip. This year it will take place in Okinawa on the week of May 24th." That was about two months away. Everyone that was here took out planners and Blackberries to see their schedule. Half the class cheered and the other moaned. Kyoko was one that cheered. With Dark Moon done at the end of the month, there was only Box R and Kimagura Rock. She was sure she could take off that week for Bo and Box R was talking a break all of that month. She would just have to make sure that anything up and coming wasn't scheduled that week.

Details were given for the trip and Kyoko wrote it all down. They would be going with the other students of their grade in the school and it was going to be a five day trip.

"Everyone is required to get permission from their parents and 60,000 yen for the trip. Now, let's…." Kyoko's mind blanked, _Sixty...thousand...yen!_ Do they really expect students to be able to come up with that kind of money? Oh no wait, most of these people are rich or have parents that can actually provide that much. Kyoko only had herself.

Thoughts of money and the trip flooded her mind till the end of class. She had a meeting after class with the Dark Moon cast. Director Ogata had requested everyone to meet before they started filming. For the rest of the month they were wrapping things up on the last episodes and re-shooting things that Director Ogata wasn't happy about. Everyone was feeling the pressure and the sadness of the show ending at the same time. Pressure to get it all perfect and sad that it was ending after a year of working together.

Maybe she was the only one that felt that way though. Kyoko walked into an empty conference room. She was 30 minutes early, since she had nothing else to do. School was over, she changed into her normal clothes, took her time getting here and she was still early. She decided to try and find money. She had two months to come up with the money for the trip. She could budget her income.

Kyoko was madly scribbling in a small notebook with dozens of torn pages littered all around her. This was how Ren and Yashiro found her. They were about 15 minutes early and went straight to the conference room. Yashiro turned to Ren and smiled nefariously.

"Okay, here is your chance. I'll be back before the meeting starts. She's all yours till then!" Yashiro gave Ren a very robust smack on his back and then started to walk away.

"Ya…" Ren glared at his manager as he ran around the corner with a huge smile on his face. He sighed. Yashiro, once again was trying to force his opinions on him about his lack of love life with Kyoko. As if he already didn't know his lack of progression with the girl. He looked back at her and a small smile twitched his lips.

Okay so he was pleasantly surprised to find her here alone but the atmosphere around her didn't scream a good one. He stepped inside and walked up to her. She was still writing something and then scratching things off then writing. She still hadn't noticed his presence. He looked over her shoulder and found numbers, lots and lots of different numbers and some notes.

"What are you doing, Mogami-san?" He asked and she jumped in her seat. He quickly took a step back as she swung around the large chair and bounced out of her chair.

"Tsuruga-san! I didn't see you come in. I'm so sorry."

He smiled at her, "That's alright. You were concentrating so hard on something. What are you doing?" He pulled out the seat next to her and sat down when she did.

"Oh… I" She looked around and blushed, "Geez, what a mess." She started to collect all the scattered pages and putting them in a neat stack.

She sighed, "I was trying to find some money to save in my budget." She was actually rather embarrassed admitting this little fact. She was hoping to have it done before anyone came in. Of course, Ren would be here early, she should have packed it up sooner.

"Money? For what?" He had a slip in his hand that detailed the amount she paid for school. It simply said school.

"Um..." She took the slip from his fingers, "My high school is going to Okinawa for their school trip." She sounded excited when she said it but then a sad smile replaced her cheer.

"But they want 60,000 yen for it and then I'll probably have to have extra for my own spending money." She smoothed out the sheets of paper absentmindedly as she spoke.

"I don't think I'll be able to go unless I get another job soon." She sighed, "And if that job won't conflict with the actual trip."

"It can't be that bad. May I?" He asked.

"Do you even know how to budget money, Tsuruga-san?" She asked skeptically.

"Hey now! I know how to make a dollar stretch. I lasted a week on my own on $50 which is about…" He quickly did the math, "a little over 4000 yen." Never mind, the actual events of that week that only caused him to spend that much. That wasn't the point.

Kyoko frowned. A dollar? American currency? "You lived in America?"

Ren wanted to smack himself. He coughed and changed the subject "Let me see what you have, I'm sure you are missing something or exaggerating."

"I am not! I was able to support myself and that stupid ass in a very expensive apartment for almost a year on three jobs. I know how to budget money and what I can and can't afford."

Ren almost snarled. He didn't understand how anyone could call himself a man letting a wonderful woman like Kyoko support him like that. How could he let her work herself to the bone while he did nothing to help and even demanded such luxuries as a two bedroom apartment. Well, two bedrooms was a must. Perhaps he was more upset that he got to live with her alone for that year. Either way, he didn't like it.

"What's this for?" He pointed to a figure and she looked at it.

"Rent, though they don't like the fact that I pay them. I wouldn't feel comfortable not paying them something. Can you believe they wanted me to pay them 5000 yen a month? Ha! For a room, utilities and food, I figure I should pay them at least a quarter of the old place so 25,000 yen a month."

If Ren was drinking or eating something he would have choked. She was paying 100,000 yen for an apartment? Alone? As it was he simply stopped breathing for a moment then continued. It was in the past, nothing he could do about it now. Still why did his hand itch to hurt a blonde singer?

"Okay. Well how about this one? This seems low, is it something you can cut out?" It was about 6500 yen expense.

"Oh, that's for food. I was thinking about that too. I usually buy food when I'm out and about since I don't want to use the restaurant's food. Maybe I can put in some hours there at Daruma-ya's and I can make myself bento for the two months. Minimum wage is 739 an hour so that means about 9 hours a week for food. I can do that."

"Mogami-san, I'm sure they would let you make yourself food with the rent you are currently giving them without having to work the extra hours." This girl was too much. She had to provide a service or fee for everything she took from people.

"I couldn't do that. That is food for the restaurant. It is food they buy with their money to help with their livelihood. Their restaurant is everything to them. I couldn't possibly take from them." She sighed and started pointing out things.

"This is for school, books, notebooks, pencils and such. This is for acting school. I'm thankful that they don't have any extra supplies I have to buy. Rent, food and..." She sighed.

"I was able to save a little money since I had three jobs but with the chocolates for Vain Day and then Moko-san's make-up that I kept replacing, my savings dwindled to almost nothing." She was distracted and he was just listening to her talk. He was happy that she trusted him to help with her problem but he hated her having this problem. She shouldn't have to do so much to get what she deserved. She should have anything she wanted and be able to go anywhere she wanted, be it Okinawa or Paris, France.

"And you wouldn't believe how much I have to pay for the salon. I keep thinking about going back to my natural color but then I would have to wear a wig for Natsu. It would save me money though." She paused and continued to think about it.

"No, I can't. It's easier with my own hair and I like my color." She pouted. "I have three more paychecks from Dark Moon but then my budget drops dramatically. I knew I was going to have to cut back and already started to make adjustments. This school trip was just too much." She shook her head and started to crumble the sheets of paper.

She smiled up at him sadly, "It's okay. I'll try and go to Okinawa some other time on my own. I'm sorry to have troubled you with my petty problems, Tsuruga-san." She was stuffing all the sheets of paper in her purse. From what he saw, it was true. She couldn't afford it. She had everything down to the last yen. She had about 10,000 yen free each month. He thought about the dinners she would make for him, bought with her own money and then the birthday gift. She must have used her free money that month just to buy that one gift.

If he had known, he would have never accepted it. He was just happy to have her smile for him on his birthday. The fact that she took the extra effort to buy him something was beyond his wildest dreams. He thought of the things she offered to pay when they go out to lunch and he was pleased with himself that he put his foot down and paid. He would have to make sure to pay for so much more now.

"Let me pay for it." He offered. _No! I couldn't possibly take money from you, Tsuruga-san. _He could hear her scream and rant at his audacity.

She blinked stunned and then smiled softly at him. "I can't do that. You don't get anything out of it. This is my school trip. I should be able to pay if I want to go. Thank you though." She blushed and gently patted his hand. He felt his whole body melt at that brief moment of contact. He was tempted to snatch her hand and hold it forever.

"It really wouldn't be a problem. It would make you happy and you could just save for spending money instead. You can even buy me a souvenir." She shook her head.

"As if you haven't been there before." She gave a sarcastic smile.

"Well, I have but just for business. It's very beautiful. Where would you be going?" He asked.

She smiled brightly, "It's a five day trip. Four of the days are all planned out by the school. They are going to Shuri Castle, the Ocean Expo Park, Himeyuri Peace Museum the Gyokusendo caves are just a few of the places. Then on the fifth day everyone is free to just spend time at the beach." She paused and frowned again.

"What?" He asked concerned.

"I guess, it's a good thing I'm not going. I would have to buy a swim suit. There would be no way I could afford everything for this trip." She wasn't looking at him which was a good thing. His mind started to flash with her in various bikinis and tiny swimsuits dripping wet from the cold ocean water. People started to filter in and their time together was over. He watched Kyoko changed from sad and regretful to the cheery and energetic professional girl as the rest of the crew came in.

As everyone came in, Ren tried to think of a way to get her the money. He would love to just kidnap her and taken her there himself. Though, he would prefer it be a romantic weekend getaway with her than just a simple sight seeing trip. Plus, this was probably something special to her. She was overjoyed with the thought of going to high school. This was just one of those things that she wanted to do like a normal girl. His thoughts were interrupted as Director Ogata started.

"Thank you everyone for coming in early today. I just wanted to announce that our ratings have hit 46%!" Everyone in the room clapped and cheered. They were less then a percent away from beating out Tsukigomori's record.

"Yes, it's wonderful news. No one thought we would be able to make it this far and it's because of you and your hard work that we were able to recreate a better show. We still haven't beaten them yet but then we have three more episodes to air. We can still do it!" Ogata pumped his fist into the air and everyone cheered with him determined to reach the goal.

"Now, even if we don't beat the record rating, I would still like to thank all of you for all of your dedication and your wonderful take on these characters. To Momose-san for Mizuki's determined free spirit, you took her cheerful innocent and gave her new depth with her goal oriented and never look back attitude." Everyone clapped and smiled brightly.

"To Tsuruga-san who created this new playful, yet sometimes scary and wounded Katsuki making every woman watching want to heal his broken soul." Again everyone turned to the person and clapped cheerily. Kyoko was smiling up at him and clapping enthusiastically. He nodded and smirked at everyone, lightly raising his hand in acknowledgment.

"And of course, to the newcomer, Kyoko-chan, who gave the world the most bone chilling Mio which caused many a nightmares to our two stars I'm sure. A hero is only as good as their villain and Mio was perfect." Everyone laughed but clapped as well. Kyoko buried her blushing face in her hands as they cheered.

"As thanks, I will be holding a party during the airing of the last episode. I do hope that all of you will be able to attend." He told them the details. It was to take place at the usual studio which he booked for the night and there would be food and music along with the showing at 9pm that night. The meeting ended and the shooting for that day began. Kyoko not being needed that night left, leaving Ren to ponder how he was going to help her with her trip.

**A/N: Money amounts:**

**60,000 - $740 **

**5,000 - $61**

**25,000 - $307**

**100,000 - $1231**

**6500 -$80**

**739 -$9**

**10,000 - $123  
**

**Haha. I hope I got them all. I actually find this part fun. Sorry if this confuses anyone.  
**


	2. The Dilemma

Chapter 2

Two weeks have passed and Kyoko was trying to save the money for the trip anyway. She had about 18,000 yen still saved and she was hoping that she could barely make it if nothing went wrong. That and if she could find another job between here and there, it would make things so much better.

So the moment that Sawara called saying that she had a job for her she bolted upstairs.

"Come by whenever you c…" Papers flew from his desk and the desk's of the other workers from a freak gust of strong wind.

"…can." Sawara finished and hung up his phone. Kyoko stood in front of his desk, lightly bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"What is it? What is it?" She hugged her cell phone between her hands as she waited impatiently.

"I'm sorry to say it isn't anything big. It's just for one night but they were pretty eager to get you back." He spoke as he tried to find the paper work for the job after Tornado Kyoko came through.

"Back? I'm still working for Kimagura Rock. Who wants me back?" She asked confused.

"Ah, here it is. Akatoki Agency is…"

"NO!" She screamed and turned to walk away.

"Are you sure? You won't be working with Fuwa." He added.

Kyoko turned back with a smile. "Oh! Okay. Sure then. What is it?"

Sawara's sighed, "The president is throwing a party to celebrate Fuwa's album selling over 10 million. He is trying to hire all of Fuwa's past PV actors to appear at the party."

"NO!" She turned and stomped away.

"They are going to pay you 150,000 yen for four hours." He said nonchalantly and Kyoko collapsed.

"Mogami-san!" He rushed over to the girl and carefully picked her up. "Mogami-san, are you okay? Mogami-san!"

"150,000 yen? Is that what you said?" She pushed away from him and sat on the floor trying to wrap her head around it.

"Yes. Apparently they felt that you would in fact deny it and offered to pay you extra to come."

Kyoko's mind was buzzing. She could pay for everything and even have extra for other things. She could buy a new swim suit, get souvenirs for everyone and have money left over till she got another steady gig. It would be perfect.

"When?" She asked and stood up. Everyone watched her warily but determined that she was okay.

"Um… one moment," Sawara walked back to his desk and picked up the sheet, "It is at the end of the month, on the 30th. It starts at 5 to greet the guests and then there will be pictures and maybe some interviews for you. They want you there for the whole thing but I asked for an actual time frame. We agreed on four hours. Mogami-san, what's wrong?"

Kyoko wanted to cry but of course didn't. That was the same night as the Dark Moon party, but she needed the money. Well she didn't need the money but she wanted it badly. She had to think about this.

"Um… may I think about it? When do you have to respond?" She took the sheet of paper that he was holding out to her and looked at it hesitantly.

"Well it is going to happen with or without you but the sooner they can get a response the sooner they can make plans to change it if you decline. His Prisoner PV was a huge hit and they are eager to get the two angles to appear."

She nodded and walked out slowly. She walked all the way down to the LoveMe room where she found Chiori. She was undressing from her overalls when Kyoko stepped in.

"Hi, Kyoko-san, why are you so down? Are you still upset that you won't be able to go on the trip?" Kyoko was feeling so down one day that Kanae forced her to spill what was wrong and she explained about the school trip. Neither Kanae nor Chiori could understand what she was so upset about but then they remembered who they were talking to.

"No. Actually, I just got offered a job that would cover the expenses of the trip and then some." She sat down on one of the benches in the room as she spoke.

"That's wonderful, so what's the problem?" Chiori joined her looking at the sheet.

"It's on the same night as the Dark Moon party and I really rather not attend this function but it is paying so well. It's actually perfect if it wasn't for the day. What would you do, Amamiya-san?"

"Hmm, well I would prefer to get the money than meet up with a bunch of co-stars that I will never talk to again. Plus you really wanted to go to this trip and the party is just well a party. There will be lots of parties in the future." Chiori smiled and stood up then patted Kyoko's shoulder gently.

"Whatever you decide, I'm sure it will work out in the end." She left the LoveMe room and Kyoko behind as she headed home.

Kyoko understood what she was saying but didn't feel the same way. Dark Moon was her first actual show as herself. She had Bo but no one knew it was her. Mio was the first character that she created and now it was over. She was never going to play her again and she felt the party was a wonderful way to say goodbye to everyone. She was excited to go.

The trip was something she was always looking forward to and while she was paying a lot for it, she didn't know another time when she would be able to go again. The high school trip was supposed to be a special irreplaceable memory. She stood up and unzipped her overalls. Taking her purse out of her locker, she picked up her phone and called Kanae as she walked out. She picked up rather quickly.

"Moko-san!" She said cheerily over the phone.

"What's up, Kyoko?"

"Are you busy? I was hoping for some advice." She asked timidly.

Kanae was a little surprised since she would normally go straight to Ren, "Really? Okay. What is it?"

"You remember the school trip right?" Kanae said yes and Kyoko continued, "And I told you about the Dark Moon Party on the 30th." Again Kanae said yes.

"Well I just got an offer that will pay for the trip but it's on the same night as the Dark Moon Party. I'm not sure what to do."

"What is the job?" Kanae asked and Kyoko told her everything. She knew of her past with the singer and understood the consequences of the job and how much it would mean for her to go to the Dark Moon Party instead.

"Wow. That is the easiest, most well paid job I have ever heard of. You said that the president of Akatoki Agency is throwing this right?"

"Yes. It's a huge party probably filled with just Akatoki people or other music talents."

"Kyoko, I'm sorry to say this but you need to go to that party. For one, you will get the money for your trip but most importantly there will be dozens upon dozens of different directors and producers that will see you and want you for future things. This is the best way to get yourself out there for more opportunities to advance your career. This party is for him so he will be so busy that you won't even see him. This is perfect. Get your name out there, talk to all those people and you will get lots of job offers. He will provide you another great stepping stone."

She thanked Kanae and hung up as she stepped into the night air. That made a lot of sense. She should definitely go to the party. It would be a waste not to. Maybe she could stay for three hours and leave at 8. The Dark Moon party will be in full swing but she will still make it to watch the episode with everyone.

The next day she went to Sawara and told him yes but asked for the condition.

"Are you unwilling to do it if they say no?" He asked.

Kyoko thought about it for a moment and then shook her head, "No. I'll do it anyway. I was just hoping they would allow it. Could you please ask anyway?"

"Okay. I'll call you as soon as I reach them."

They said no. She had to be there for at least four hours. By the time she changed and rode her bike to the studio the show would be over. Well maybe she could get more money if she promised to stay the whole time. She shook her head_. No, I should at least say my thanks to everyone in Dark Moon for taking care of me even at the end of the party. _

The next day, she was filming the last scene with Mio. It was less than two weeks for the ending and she was so sad. She was taking pictures of the set and all the people working when Ren came up beside her.

"Good Afternoon, Mogami-san." He smiled at her and she bashfully closed her phone.

"Hello, Tsuruga-san. How are you today?" She smiled cheerily at him as she hid her phone.

"I'm doing well. What were you doing?" He smiled as he playfully looked behind her back.

She blushed prettily and looked away, "I was taking pictures. It's my last day here."

He chuckled lightly which made her blush grow darker. "It is not. You still have the party. Do you need a ride for that? I would be more than happy to pick you up."

Her cute disposition disappeared and was taken over with a worried sadness, "Um, no. I don't think I'll be able to make it till later that night, possibly around 10 that evening. I've already spoken to Director Ogata and he was upset but okay with it." She sounded horrible as if she was forced to kick a puppy.

"Why are you coming in so late? Does your other show have you doing something?"

She pressed her lips together. She didn't want to say, but she didn't want to hide it from him either. He would be upset if she lied to him again and she didn't want to hurt him or lose his respect.

"No, I got a job for that night." She looked up at him shyly. "It's going to pay me twice the amount that I need for the school trip. So I can buy the swimsuit and the souvenirs. Then Moko-san told me that it would be a great opportunity to spread my name around to producers and such." She tried to emphasize all the different things that this job will help her with. Ren was a professional so he would understand.

"Well that's sounds like a great job, what is it?" He had a small smile and hers wilted.

"It's a marrrteee furr rrrrootarrrro" she mumbled looking away with her eyes closed waiting for a blow.

"Excuse me?" He asked again and she sighed.

She walked over to her purse and opened it up. She took out the paper with the details Sawara gave her and handed it to him. He looked at her curiously as she crossed her arms in front of her with a huff. He unfolded the paper.

It wasn't a normal request. As he read it his aura grew darker. That stupid bastard was trying to weasel more time with her. Why the fuck doesn't he just leave her alone? He already dumped her, what does he want? He read that it wasn't him or his producer that requested her but the president. Well so it says, he didn't believe it. Their president wasn't as involved with is talents as Lory was but he did work a good thing when he had it. Whether he liked it or not, Fuwa was popular and brought in money.

"You don't think I should have taken the job, huh?" She whispered her eyes looking up at him with shame yet making her look so adorable.

He wanted to crumble the paper and throw it in the trash. _No! Of course not. I want you to stay away from that bastard and never ever see him or even mention him again. He doesn't deserve your time, your thoughts or the small place of hatred he has in your heart. He needs to crawl into a dark hole and just leave you alone. _

He carefully, with a lot of restraint, folded the paper the way it was and handed it back to her. If that idiot wasn't in her life, he would have been able to take her to Okinawa or at least pay for it himself. All this time and he couldn't think of a single way to pay for her trip with her blessing or even without her knowing. If he secretly paid for it, she would raise hell trying to figure out who did it.

He smiled at her, "No. Kotonami-san is right. This is a good opportunity for you and you should take it. It even came in the perfect time, in your time of need. You should do it."

She was a little shocked to hear him agree even though he was angry. She nervously played with the little paper, "But you don't like it? Do you think I'm being greedy? I am missing your party. It's not that I don't think you did wonderfully playing Katsuki. I love your Katsuki. It was wonderful watching you act and being with the show. I'm going to miss everyone so much. Don't you think I'm being selfish?"

She was on the verge of crying and he could tell she wanted him to scold her, to tell her that it was wrong and that she needed to come to the thank you party rather than further her career.

"I don't think you are being selfish." He said softly. His anger dissipated only to be filled with want. He wanted to give her everything she wanted. He wanted her to not have to go to this party just for the money so she could go to a silly school trip. He wanted to take her into his arms and comfort her as she thought she was doing something so disgustingly selfish. He couldn't do any of that. He couldn't touch her with his hand but maybe his words would help.

"You are the least selfish person I know. Everyone would love to trade places with you and go to that party rather than this one. Especially those who are trying to rise to the top, this is a wonderful thing that is happening and you should do it. Everyone will still be here when you come, I'm sure the party won't end at 10 and they will probably record the show so you can watch it another time." She wasn't looking at him as he spoke. He bent low and looked at her face. Her eyes flickered to his and he gave her a little smile.

"Hey, I won't leave until you come. You are coming over as soon as it's done right?" She nodded timidly. He gave her a dazzling smile, "Good. Then I'll still see you then."

She tried not to smile back, she should be feeling upset and angry at herself but she couldn't help it. His smile was infectious. She nodded and smiled brightly at him.

**A/N: 150,000 - $1846**


	3. Party at Akatoki

**A/N: I had a hell of time trying to figure out the word for a litter. So I'm going to define it for you before you read this chapter. **The **litter** is a class of wheelless vehicles, a type of human-powered transport, for the transport of persons. A simple litter, often called a king carrier, consists of a sling attached along its length to poles or stretched inside a frame. The poles or frame are carried by porters in front and behind.

**Yeah I had no idea what it was even called. I would have never guessed Litter. **

**I do Not own Gackt's PV ideas. :) Which you are about to read.  
**

Chapter 3

Kyoko was told to arrive at Akatoki Agency at 3pm. She was told to come early so she could get dressed and they could explain her duties. She was on high alert as she entered enemy territory. Every person, every plant and inanimate object around her was working against her. All of them were on _his_ side. Still, they paid well and the last time she was here everything turned out well.

Well, except the part when they put her in the wrong room. No doubt about it, it was a nefarious plan to make her look bad in front of new people. This time around if no one was in the room she would raise hell to make sure she honored the never be late professionalism.

They did bring her to the right room this time. It wasn't really a room but rather a large dressing hall. They had about six different booths all filled with two to three make-up artists and costume managers. There was a woman with a clip board waiting for her at the entrance.

"Name?" She asked seriously but with a smile.

"Kyoko from LME. I'm Angel B." She said but was watching all the magic that was happening. She was here on time but some of the other actors or dancers had to come in earlier for more extensive work. Her costume was simply make-up, the long wing and the dress. It would only take half an hour at the most.

"Ah, Mimori-chan isn't here yet so you'll be worked on first. Booth 4." Kyoko started to walk down the crowded corridor, her face glowing bright as she watched two men getting worked on. After getting a little bit distracted, she finally made it to the booth.

"Kyoko-chan. Welcome back." Kyoko instantly recognized the two make-up artists that did her make-up before. She was sort of relieved to see them. She had gotten so many comments about how different she looked that the new make-up artist might have tried to go overboard.

"Thank you! I'm happy to see you are helping me once again." She bowed. Everything was so compact compared to the room they were in last time. But she saw two mannequins beside their booth with both Mimori's and her outfits. They were as spectacular now as they were then.

"There is a changing booth in the back corner and they provided lockers for your personal items." They unzipped the dress and the soft heavy fabric fell in their hands. They gently handed it to her and she merrily left to change. She thought she looked funny just wearing the dress without the wig but soon the spell would be casted. They pinned back her hair and put on the little cover and she sunk into bliss as they started her make-up, which was soon interrupted.

"YOU! You shouldn't be here!" A loud screeching noise frazzled her out of her make-up induced splendor. She turned to her classmate and flashed a fake smile.

"Good afternoon, Nanokura-san." She said as she closed her eyes again trying to enjoy that few moments she had left before the dreadful event started.

"No! No! No! He told Mimori they hired someone else this time. This isn't fair!" Kyoko fought not to laugh as Mimori actually stomped her foot like a child having a temper tantrum. She couldn't move, She had to let the artist's do their magic.

"I rather not be here either but…" She didn't want to mention that she needed the money. That was her personal business. "… let's just make the most of it, shall we friend?" She smiled brightly at her, already slipping in character.

Mimori half screamed and stormed off. "Oh I do hope she comes back soon. We really don't have much time left." The assistant said as she was currently pinning back Kyoko's hair for the wig. After a few moments, of rearranging, the artist stepped back revealing the angle she once was. Mimori did come back and was currently changing as Kyoko finished.

"Thank you so much. You truly are talented." She bowed and the two artists blushed.

"Not at all, this is all you but in color." The short haired artist told her as she cleaned up for Mimori.

Kyoko smiled at the mirror, "It's magic."

The woman laughed, "They want everyone who is finished to go to some room. I think Ine-san has the room number." She pointed to the woman Kyoko met with the clip board. She nodded softly and started to make her way back to the front to the woman with the clip board. She felt like she was floating as she walked and knowing that she wasn't going to have to act with Sho made the character even more enjoyable. She was an angle, one of the sweetest and most caring otherworldly creatures in existence.

She walked with grace and this air of amiability around her and the people busy at work couldn't help but notice her. She had a soft smile. She held her dress off the floor as she walked allowing only the toes of her slipper covered feet to show. Soft whispers and wide eyes followed her as she reached the coordinator.

"Excuse me. What room are we going to once we are done?" A soft bell like voice drew the attention of the woman busy directing everyone. She didn't look up but just started sprouting out the location.

"Report to the main hall on the 15th…" She finally looked up and her breath was stolen. Her heart was pounding and her mouth went dry. "Floor. Hmm… It was Kyoko-san right? LME?"

Kyoko smiled and bowed. "Yes. So then the 15th floor. Is there a room number?" She asked patiently as if she had all the time in the world.

"Yes, um no. The whole floor is where the party will be so yeah, just head to the elevator down the hall, do you need an escort?" She spoke as if it was hard to breath. She noticed one of the men behind Kyoko smile and start walking forward. Ine-san lifted her hand and stopped him with a scowl. The man frowned but retreated.

Ine smiled sweetly at the angel, "Please let me escort you." She opened the door for her. Kyoko smiled sweetly and walked through. She didn't need an escort, but she felt that she couldn't turn away anyone's kindness as the angel. If someone wanted to help, then she would allow them to help because helping made people feel good and she wanted that. She wanted everyone to be happy.

"You look beautiful, Kyoko-chan." The woman couldn't take her eyes off of her. Kyoko looked over to the woman. She was blushing and had these dream like eyes sparkling at her.

"Thank you. You are just as lovely." She really was a very sexy woman. She had a suit that was tailored to her slim shapely body perfectly. Kyoko wondered if that was all Akatoki hired, big breasted shapely women. She felt like she was always surrounded by them when she came here. It was no wonder Sho signed with this company.

They reached the elevator and Kyoko was a little concerned about the woman who kept looking at her. She knew that the magic placed upon her made her beautiful but this woman seemed like she was under a spell.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" She asked and Kyoko was taken aback.

The angel smiled sweetly and shook her head, "I just have my girl friend." She said talking about Mimori's character but the woman heard exactly as she wanted.

"How long have you been together?" She asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Hmm, it hasn't been very long. But she is very special to me." She was Angel B's best of friends.

She pulled out a card and handed it to her, "Well if anything happens, call me okay?" She bit her lip and smiled at her. Kyoko took the card and tilted her head confused. The woman had this dark look in her eyes. Then she lean and kissed Kyoko's cheek.

Kyoko froze in shock and was saved by the elevator door opening. Ine-san let her go as she smiled politely and stepped into the room. Ine-san waved shyly and the door closed on her leaving Kyoko in shock.

_Was she foreign? She kissed me like Ren did. Was that a thank you? What did I do? _A shiver ran through her and she tried to forget about it. She stashed the card and looked around. Everything was pretty much done. There were dozens of people gathering in costume so she assumed that is where she was supposed to go.

The floor was massive. There was a stage at the opposite end of the floor from the elevator. To the right were the caterers who were currently setting up the food for the party. Then scattered around the area were a few mini stages. Each one had a different theme and she recognized hers right away. It was almost exactly like the video but of course much smaller. Each stage was designed after some of his more flamboyant PVs. There was hers and then one with a battlefield in a forest and another was a factory or some sort of power plant.

She stepped up to the other actors and she didn't even notice as most of the people watched her. She simply stood there as people stole glances at her. It wasn't long before Mimori came out and Kyoko smiled slipping into character. Mimori wasn't though and stood as far away from her as possible. Kyoko was about to walk over to her when the coordinator stood in front of them and started to speak.

"Welcome and thank you all for coming to support out guest start tonight, Fuwa Sho." Everyone clapped especially Mimori. Kyoko simply golf clapped politely.

"All of you have worked with him before on a PV of his and we wanted to recreate that for our guest. As you have seen, we have created a mock up of what you shot before. Each of you will go to your respected shoots and act as your character within reason please."

Kyoko rose her hand and Ine-san smiled with a flush, "Yes, Kyoko-chan?" She said with a little rise in her voice.

"Do I get to kill him again?" She said hopefully and everyone just turned to look at her. She had that evil little look with that evil smile. Some of the men that had stepped closer to her took a large step back, some of the others paled as they looked at the fallen angel at the end of the video.

Ine coughed and suddenly got every nervous, "Um, no. Please act the way you were before you killed him the way you were with Mimori-chan in the field. You won't have to recreate that part of the video."

Everyone saw her flash a small sad look and then nodded. She returned to the sweet and innocent caring angel from before. It was actually rather creepy but the pressure in everyone's chest eased as the fallen angel left.

"Okay." Almost everyone's attention went back to the speaker, "You will have photographers there with you just in case anyone wants to take a picture with you. Please be respectful and act as if they were one of you. You are free to talk to them as yourselves if they do talk to you. Please speak only when spoken to. Remember you are here to entertain not to promote yourselves but of course we aren't discouraging you from mingling with everyone either. The food and drinks are also yours to enjoy as well. The party will start at 5:30. Enjoy."

Kyoko walked over to the table and she could feel her stomach rumbling. What would an angel eat? No meat most likely. She didn't want to drop her character since she would probably start trying to sabotage the party. No it was just another job and one she was going to see through to the end. She picked up a plate and filled it with various vegetables and fruits then took a bottle of water. She walked over to the other stages to look at the work.

In the woods were three samurais that were all around a fake battle field. She wondered if they were really going to fight in this little forest, eating with them were four men in dusty red robes. They were all very strong looking but it didn't fit the picture. Were they monks?

"Hi." A voice made her jump. It was the coordinator again.

"Ah, hello Ine-san." She curtsied with the plate of food balanced in her hand.

"Oh please, call me Chizuru." She smiled brightly at her and Kyoko felt herself blush. She didn't understand this woman but she is very kind and attentive.

"Thank you Chizuru-san. You have done a wonderful job with all of this." She gestured to the place.

"Thank you. I do love throwing parties. It's probably why I got this job. Granted, most of the things I coordinate are weddings. They are the most prevalent." She was drinking a glass of champagne.

"May I ask what stage those men are doing? I don't see anything that fit them." She pointed at the robed men.

"Oh, they are from his November 6th hit. They will be carrying the litter that Sho will be arriving in."

"Those poor men having to carry all that hot air." She murmured and then quickly realized her mistake. An angel wouldn't say a cruel thing like that. Chizuru laughed loudly.

"You're funny. I gather you haven't seen any of his PVs. Do you not like Fuwa-san?" She didn't even seem to take her comment to heart. She probably didn't have ties to him anyway.

"Hmm." She started to walk to the next stage. "He is a brilliant musician." She said politely. It wouldn't do for her to bash him to anyone. So she said the one thing that she couldn't deny his skill for music.

"That's true. I…"

"Ine-san!" A man at the front stage was yelling for her and she frowned.

"Duty calls." She hesitated in front of Kyoko before she stamped off to the worker who called her. Kyoko was still puzzled but turned to the broken building in front of her. There were broken wires and pipes and then little shocks of electricity that was sparking from certain areas. It wasn't real of course but it looked like it.

"Hello there angel." A male voice spoke behind her and she quickly turned. She looked up at him a little in shock. His eyes were red and there were wires and circuitry peaking from his skin. It was a little creepy.

"I'm Karakana Ryu. This is my group, Kuroryu." He introduced himself bowing low and gestured to the four other men dressed the same way as he was all broken wires and skin.

"Your group? Like a dance group? Are you some sort of machine?" She asked curiously looking at the make-up.

"Androids and yes. Have you heard of us?" He was beaming at the thought of being known and she figured he had an ego just as big as Sho's. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"I'm sorry no. Do you belong to Akatoki Agency?"

His smile wilted very slightly but then picked up again. "Yes. Aren't you as well? Thought I don't think I have ever seen a beautiful angel like you before."

Oh did he lay it on thick. She smiled again and bowed, "No. My name is Kyoko and I'm from LME."

"That's too bad. Please do consider joining with us sometime, Kyoko-chan." He bowed again and tried to reach for her hand. She took a step back and smiled.

"Thank you but I'm happy where I am, if you would excuse me." She stepped around him and quickly went to the other side of the room. Everyone here was so aggressive and full of themselves. She was going to have a headache by the end of the night.

She returned her dirty plate and started to make way to her stage. Mimori wasn't in sight but she figured that wasn't anything unexpected. As she was walking back, she couldn't help but notice something funny about the layout. The Sci-fi set was the closest to the elevators, then the woods, then hers and finally the main stage.

"On the 5th day of Christmas, my old love gave to me five dancing androids, four dusty monks, three fighting samurais, two playful angels and a jackass in a pear tree." She sang quietly to herself and giggled. Why she thought of the English Christmas rhyme was beyond her but she couldn't stop smiling as she reached her set. Mimori was actually walking to the set just as she was. She was also on the phone texting someone.

She plopped down on the phony grass and gave an ugly look as Kyoko sat down next to her. She quickly shifted her back to her. Kyoko sighed, "You are going to have to play nice once we start."

"Mimori knows that! Mimori is a professional." She continued to type away on her little phone. Kyoko sighed again and then laughed. Mimori turned to her and Kyoko blushed as she pulled out her vibrating phone.

"Stupid weirdo…" Mimori mumbled and turned away again.

"Hello?" Kyoko answered.

"Hi. How's it going?"

"Hi, Tsuruga-san. The party hasn't started yet so I'm doing well. How are you?" She asked. Mimori stiffened after hearing who she was talking to. She turned to yell at her about taking personal phone calls from a talentless actor but she couldn't. The moment she turned and looked at her rival she couldn't move.

She was beautiful. Mimori would rather die than admit that this stupid girl was prettier than herself but the way she smiled and the shine in her eyes made her words catch in her throat and she just couldn't speak. There was this glow about her and it just made her want to watch her, to gaze at the vision sitting beside her.

"Yes. I promise, I'll be there as soon as I can." She laughed a sweet little laugh at something he said.

"No, you mustn't." Her face was filled with worry and fear and Mimori wanted to comfort her. She shook herself out of her stupor and tried to hold on to her anger and hatred of this girl.

"Because what if they hurt you? You are from a rival agency."

"So are you." His voice held a bit of laughter.

"Yes, but I'm here by invitation. Please just stay there. There is no need to pick me up." She pleaded with him and he sighed. They wouldn't do anything to him. The only thing his presence would do is distract from the guest of honor. He smiled. That was almost worth it all in its own. Still he would respect her wishes.

"Very well. I'm off for the rest of the night so feel free to call you if you need anything." He wanted to be with her. When they announced the party he was looking forward to spending the evening with her, hopefully picking her up at her place and dropping her off at the end of the night. He will still get to do that at the end but most of his evening was shot to hell.

They hung up and Kyoko's spirits were in a lighter mood. She would drown herself in her character enjoy the night and then meet up with everyone in Dark Moon. She turned to Mimori and she started to turn the cold girl into her friend again. She whispered sweet things in her ear and started to braid her hair. She had her laughing and smiling in no time.

People started to come in dressed to the nines. It was all rather semi formal but that didn't stop them from dressing up. Kyoko was thankful that she was just as beautiful. It filled up rather quickly. She figured there were at least a thousand people on this one floor. She noticed a lot of music talent in the room along with others who she figured were Akatoki people. Most of the talent was young in their twenties so all the producers and people she wanted to talk to were easy to point out. They were much older but still just as noticeable as the stars.

People came up to them and she included them in their play. The two angels laughed and she treated each and every one of them as her special friend. It was awkward at first as they touched her but she just tried to stay in character. Everyone was kind and only gave them brief hugs.

A little after six, the lights dimmed and who she assumed was the president came out in a very nice suit.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope you are enjoying yourselves this eve. Tonight we are here to celebrate the success of one of our musical talents that has been topping the charts for over a year now. If you will, please allow me to introduce to you, Fuwa Sho!"

The lights went out and there was a spot light in the back corner. That was the door to the fire escape. Kyoko frowned as a large red litter being carried by the four men in dusty red robes came out. He would block out the only escape to the floor. What if something happened? What an idiot.

Everyone cleared the way as the four men carried the litter through. There were two people on each end of it. They made it look easy carrying a full grown man with ropes and sticks. It was actually smaller than she first thought it was, it had to be in order to fit through the doors. No one could see into it which was so like him to keep it suspenseful.

They walked up the stairs onto the stage. There was a heavy curtain that she didn't notice was there before that blocked about half of the stage. They set the litter down and out came a man with a very heavy canvas thing. It was huge and covered every little bit of him. It made him look imposing. He stepped out and no one could tell who it was. He stood in front of the litter and the four men lifted it up and left the stage to park it near the caterers.

The current started pulling back and the lights started to flicker around wildly. An upbeat tempo of drums and symbols started playing and then the deep base began played by the slowly revealed band behind the curtain. Sho quickly unwrapped the canvas to reveal his handsome self. Everyone cheered as the song started to pick up more speed. He was smiling and someone took the robe away. He was moving to the upbeat of the music waving his hand in the air with the other on a black fedora hat.

He grinned to the crowd and started to sing and dance.

_How long will you sleep  
counting the tears spilt upon the dried up land?  
Even if you cry, bearing the un-erasable scars  
no one can heal you_

Everyone cheered and started to move to the song. He charmed the crowd as he shook his hips and waved that hat around his body. He was as energetic as always and still just as handsome. He was wearing pure black, from tight black pants and black boots. He wore a long sleeved black shirt that was opened until the vest took over. It was a silver studded black vest that emphasized his wide chest to his slim hips. His hair had grown out. The left side of his head was braided back while the right was left free to cover the right side of his face, letting only his left eye look at you.

_Bathing your open wounds with the spilt tears  
you exchange a smile with your un-erasable pain  
Even if... no one can be saved by anyone  
A new day is certain to eventually come_

Kyoko found herself enraptured with the rest of the audience. The energy he let out onto the floor was like a spell, taking over everyone's will. Then the words along with the fast paced music seemed to have struck a cord in her.

_Even if you lose your smile at the edge of solitude  
Let your heart burn so that no one can extinguish it  
Ever...  
Keep fighting until you rot away  
Raise up your fists...  
Nobody can take away from your pain_

Even now, it felt like he was singing to her. He always had that affect on his audience. He would make it sound if he was in love with you, as if he was suffering over you. Everything was directed at you, all of his millions of fans. He was telling her to never give up, never surrender. No one can take away your past, but you have to keep fighting through your struggles.

_Even if you lose everything at the end of this world  
there's an answer that no one else can see  
Ever...  
so keep fighting until you rot away  
You'll get there some day  
Whatever they say, Never change your way_

As the music came to a stop, Kyoko turned away hugging herself and the crowd cheered and yelled.

"That is my newest song, Ever. You were the first to ever hear it. What do you guys think!" He yelled out with a huge smile on his face. The crowd all screamed their approval. She felt like she was in a rock concert. She smiled, sweat was pouring off his face and he was happy. This was truly what he loved and it showed as he performed.

"I want thank everyone who has helped me get to where I am today, especially Akatoki Agency for taking a chance on a kid with a dream. They helped me get to this point of 10 Million Sales!" He yelled out the last part and everyone cheered again.

The president stepped up next to him, wrapping an arm around Sho's shoulders, "And we look forward to your newest album being released this summer and the next 10 million sales. Everyone please enjoy yourselves tonight." Everyone clapped and surrounded Sho as soon he stepped off the stage.

The night went on and Kyoko stayed where she was supposed to except for a minor break around 7:20 that night. She spoke to dozens of people. Asking her who she was, what she did, where she was from. She tried to tell them her experience and to answer their questions, to boost about herself as much as possible but her modesty often reared its little head. She would yell at herself, picturing Kanae yelling at her and try again with the next person who showed interest. Sho never once came over to them which she was thankful for. However her friend at the moment was constantly trying to catch his attention.

"He's not coming over is he?" She whispered to Kyoko. They spoke to each other about silly things to keep in character, never bringing out their dislike for each other. But this comment was very much Mimori.

Kyoko smiled at her, the angel she was playing trying to comfort her friend. "He is busy. He hasn't stopped talking to his guest the moment he stepped off the stage. I'm sure he is thinking of you and of how beautiful you are." Angel B caressed her face and Mimori was in awe.

"You think so?" She asked timidly. Kyoko nodded with a smile.

"Why are you being so nice?" Mimori asked suspiciously.

"Because I don't want you sad. I'll get you something to drink, stay here okay?" Kyoko stepped off stage. They were free to come and go as they pleased but they wanted them to stay near their display.

She had to be careful of all the feet that threatened her long dress, but oddly enough most of the crowd seemed to move out of her way. She tried not to think of why but they all took a step back and just watched her as if she wasn't approachable art that you couldn't touch just admire. She stepped up to the tables with various alcohol and other drinks, took two bottled waters and ran into the man of the hour.

"Congratulations, Fuwa-san." She bowed politely and stepped around him.

"You enjoying the party? My party?" He smirked at her.

"It's very nice, Fuwa-san." She took a few steps and he walked with her. He was smiling as if he was talking to an old friend like he never ripped out her heart and spit in the hole that he created.

"Fuwa-san is my father." He leaned down and growled at her. "It's Sho." Then he grinned, "Or Sho-chan to you."

Her demons rushed out of her but she closed her eyes and took a breath. She smiled at him trying to summon up all of her acting spirit, "You should return to your guest, Fuwa-san."

"Oh I'm just making sure that my guests are happy with the entertainment I purchased." He took a strand of her blonde hair as he spoke. She wanted to slap him; he made her sound like she was some sort of whore. She continued to walk back to her spot as he followed.

"I need to make sure the hired help are doing their job." He twisted the knife in her chest reminding her of what he thought of her. Suddenly she whipped her arm out and grabbed his wrist with an iron grip.

"Mimori-chan," She smiled and said cheerily. He looked up and found where she had led him to, "I got you water and a little gift." She yanked Sho's arm and he stumbled forward.

"She has wanted to see you all night, Fuwa-san." She spit out his name as Mimori flung herself around his neck.

"SHO-CHAN!" Mimori screeched.

Kyoko bent down to Mimori's ear, "He was just telling me how he didn't know how to come and see you. So I snuck him over. Enjoy!"

Mimori started yapping away about how much she missed him and how great he was. Kyoko wanted to roll her eyes but smiled brightly as Sho glared at her. Now was a good a time as ever to go mingle with all the producers.

The first one she found was Asami Haruki in a very sexy navy dress in which all she could see was her breast perfectly framed in some glittery rhinestone straps that cradled them.

"Kyoko-chan, I'm pleased you were able to come. I didn't think you would." Asami smiled at her and stepped to the side to reveal Shoko standing next to her. She wore an ivory strapless dress that hugged her dynamite body.

"Kyoko-chan!" Shoko smiled at her, "Has Sho seen you yet?" She whispered as if she knew a little secret. She could smell the alcohol in her breath and knew that she was a little tipsy.

"I have and I have given him my congrats. I'm sure it was all thanks to you two that he has been so successful." If it wasn't for these two ladies, Sho wouldn't have gotten anything done.

Asami just smiled and Shoko blushed and then spoke, "I'm sure Sho was so happy to see you. He keeps thinking about you ever since Valentines day!" She took a large drink of her champagne.

"Yeah, he probably needs his laundry done or something." She mumbled and Shoko started to shake her head in worry.

"No, no! He has a service that does that. He misses you. I remember him asking me about you and chocolates over breakfast at my place." She smiled coyly at Kyoko, a little unbalanced on her heels, "He really wanted chocolates from you."

"Okay! Shoko, you've had enough to drink." Asami took the practically empty champagne glass from her and shut her up. The more that she spoke, the quieter and angrier Kyoko got.

"Sorry, Kyoko-chan." Asami then tried to change the subject. "What I was surprise about was the fact that tonight was the Dark Moon Finally Party. I thought for sure that would take precedence over this event. Hiroaki was really excited about getting the final ratings tomorrow. I think you guys will beat the old record, no problem."

Now instead of Kyoko being angry she was sad. "Yes, I wanted to go very badly but I needed to do this job for… special reasons." She didn't want to reveal her reasoning.

Asami thought she knew why and smiled, "To see Sho?"

"Absolutely not!" Kyoko half screamed. "I need the money!" She whispered angrily to her and Kyoko crossed her arms in a huff. "I'm going on a trip to Okinawa, I need the extra cash. That is all!"

"With who?" Sho finally got rid of Mimori and caught her little statement.

"What do you care?" She tried to keep her voice down. She didn't want to be caught making a scene in his agency.

"You're not going with that stupid pretty boy, are you?" He threatened.

"He is not stupid and maybe I am. It doesn't matter who I go on a trip with. I can go with whomever I want. I'm going to stay in a nice hotel, go site seeing and play at the beach in a new swimsuit! Things I could never do because of you!"

Sho was livid! Thoughts of his Kyoko in a bikini in the arms of that fake dumb shit actor filled his mind. He could just picture her playing innocently in the cold water, her body dripping wet as the sun kissed her skin. Then that ravenous monster Tsuruga Ren towering over her and then kidnapping her into his hotel room.

"No! Stop! I'm saving myself for Sho!" She tries to stop that beast but he locks the door and pins her on the bed.

"Sho's not here, I am and you are mine!" He rips off her swim suit as she screams.

"NOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo!"

"I love Okinawa! Sho, we should do a shoot in Okinawa." Shoko popped in the middle of Sho's thoughts. He looked around to find Kyoko had left along with Asami and they were heading towards the elevator.

"Are you sure, it's okay? I still have fifteen minutes left." Kyoko was hopeful but she didn't want to ruin what she had here.

"It's fine. Just think of it as finishing early since you did such a good job. Hiroaki invited me as well and I wanted to be there before the episode started but we have to leave right now."

"She isn't going anywhere! We booked her till the end of the night." Sho grabbed her arm, which Kyoko started to struggle against.

"No, she was only booked till 9. You can't hold her here past that and I'm letting her go early, without penalty." Asami took her arm from Sho's grip and pulled her along once the elevator door opened.

"Have a good night Sho. Congratulations again." Asami said and the door closed on a very pissed of singer.

"Thank you so much, Asami-san. You have no idea how much this means to me." Kyoko was positively beaming and Asami couldn't help but feel warm fuzziness as she made the girl smile. The elevator door opened to the garage and Asami stepped out.

"Oh but I need to change first. I can't leave with the costume on."

"It's fine. I'll bring you back after the Dark Moon party is over, if we don't get moving now, we will miss the show."

"But won't they get upset?" Kyoko was worried about getting it dirty or ruining it in some way.

"Na. That party will be lasting all night, no one will notice. If anyone says anything, I'll speak for you. You'll be fine. Hurry, let's go." Kyoko lifted the dress and followed Asami to her car.


	4. Dark Moon Party

**A/N: I do Not own S.T.A.R.S. by Marina Inoue**.

**Kyoko's seiyu is an actual singer so I used one of her actual songs. I thought it would be a fun idea. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"What studio was it?"

"Nine." Kyoko answered. She was checking her make-up and found that most of it was still perfect. Her lipstick wasn't smudged and everything was where it should be. Her hair wasn't as nice but it still fell around her well.

Asami drove and found a bunch of cars parked by Studio 9. They parked and they both ran as it was exactly 9pm. Kyoko would have never made it in time if she had to ride her bike down.

"Did we make it?" Asami yelled out and several people turned to her. The large projector screen was just starting the "what happened last time" scenes.

"Haruki!" Director Ogata was the first to walk up and he was about to greet his good friend when he was stunned to find who was behind her.

"K…Kyoko-chan?"

"Ah, Hi. I'm sorry for my appearance. I came straight here with Asami-san." She stepped around her and chairs started screeching.

"Oh My God! Kyoko-chan!"

"You look Beautiful!"

"What are you dressed as?"

"What were you doing dressed as that?"

"I want that dress!"

"You look so different!"

Every single girl in the place swarmed her and started swirling around her like bees to a flower or sharks around their prey. The later was how Kyoko felt. She blushed and she tried to answer all their questions but she was sure she missed some. They all touched her hair and the dress. She was being poked and prodded as if under inspection. Then someone took her hand.

"Hello, Kyoko-chan. I saved a seat for you." Kijima appeared out of no where and was bowing with her hand in his. He smiled up at her and was slowly pulling her hand to his lips.

Suddenly just as she was about to pull back, her hand was in another's and she was half way to the seating area. "I glad to see you made it, Mogami-san, the show is just about to start."

"The hell…" Kijima whispered. He stood up and looked around. He looked around to see if anyone else was curious to know what happened but everyone just started to walk back and he went with them. Considering that Yashiro was the one sitting next to Ren at the time, the seat next to him was suddenly opened as Yashiro "wanted to sit in the back".

"Thank you Tsuruga-san." She smiled shyly at him and he was stunned at how beautiful she looked. He had seen the video, had seen that Yashiro was correct in his commentary of her but seeing it in person with that flush in her cheeks was heart stopping.

They couldn't speak much since the episode started right away. Everyone settled in and watched in quiet rapture until it ended.

"That was so sweet!" Yoshiko yelled out as the credits rolled. "You guys should definitely be together!"

"Stop, we were just acting." Momose-chan blushed and Ren just smiled and glanced at Kyoko. She was smiling sadly.

"Are you okay?" He leaned towards her.

"Yes. I'm fine. I still like happy endings." She smiled sweetly up at him sort of embarrassed by her admission.

"That's a good thing right?" He sat up straight and smiled at her. After all he wanted a happy ending with her someday. If she enjoyed them, then deep down she had to still desire it for herself. Everyone was talking about the show and he was more than eager to talk to her for the rest of the night.

"Yes, even if love won't happen for me, I still enjoy seeing others in love." She said with a soft sigh.

Ren wanted to sigh with her. "Mogami-san, I…"

"Kyoko-chan, I got you a drink." Kijima interrupted what Ren was going to say as he shoved a champagne flute in her hands.

"Oh, um, I can't drink, Kijima-san." She smiled politely trying to hand back the drink.

"It's just one drink and we are all making a cheer to celebrate the ending. Look see, all the other girls have one." Kyoko turned and looked around. Most of her actors that played her classmates weren't 20 yet and they still had a glass in hand.

"Oh. Okay then." She stood up and turned towards the crowd that was gathering around with champagne in their hands.

"You don't have to drink it, Mogami-san. Just pretend and then you can get rid of it after." Ren whispered to her and she smiled then shook her head.

"No, that would be disrespectful. What if I jinx the ratings and we don't beat Tsukigomori? It's just one drink. I'll be fine."

"To Dark Moon!" Everyone cheered and Kyoko drank the whole glass with both Kijima and Ren close by.

Kyoko was swaying softly as Momose sang with two other actresses with a big smile on her face. Ren was sitting as far back as he could and just watch the karaoke. He was a terrible singer and he has managed to escape the deadly act so far. He was surprised to find how well some of them sang from Kijima to even Ogata. Yashiro went up to sing and was absolutely horrid but that didn't stop him. No one seemed to mind his singing either.

Ren was blessed to have Kyoko stay in the back with him. He didn't want to leave her side and Yashiro tried to keep them alone as best he could. It would have been nice if it wasn't for the fact that Kijima kept coming up to talk to Kyoko every few minutes. He offered her more champagne which she refused, water, food, and was chatting her up when ever he could.

Thankfully, the few times that he tried to steal her way, she shook her head promptly and told him she wanted to stay. She even grabbed his sleeve when he took her arm. It was then that he wondered off. She turned and looked up at Ren smiled brightly at him. she was hugging his arm and looking at him with these dream like eyes.

"Psst." She beckoned him down as if she wanted to tell him a secret. He leaned down and she rose up and kissed him right on his lips. She giggled as he sat there frozen in shock.

"Kyoko-chan, come sing a song!"

"OKAY!" She bounced out of her chair and started to make her way through the crowd. Everyone was still watching the celestial creature that was Kyoko while Ren was still frozen in that same position.

"REN! Ren! Did I just see that?" Yashiro came squealing over as soon as Kyoko walked away. "She kissed you! What did you tell her? What did she say? You ki…" Yashiro's words fell away as he saw Kyoko step up on stage and plant a kiss on Momose's lips.

Everyone watched stunned but Momose just laughed it off and so did everyone else. Ren looked up just as Kyoko pulled back and she was picking her song.

"Did she just…" Ren started and Yashiro finished, "kiss Momose-chan."

The song she picked was very upbeat and she said the first line in perfect English then switched to back to Japanese like a pro.

_You're my star, and no matter when,_

_I'll start with you and run past from behind_

_You're my star, and I'll lock on my target_

_And make you turn towards me for sure_

She actually sang very well and she looked positively adorable in the angel costume singing. She danced and the dress swayed with her hips.

_The moment I realized, "Why?"_

_The fingertip that touched me just a bit was precious_

_And I felt a heartbeat that_

_I've never sensed before up 'til now_

Everyone was laughing and cheering her on. Ren sat in the back ground with Yashiro trying to convince himself that he was just dreaming. There was no way that actually happened.

_I'll understand when I get a little closer to you_

_But the moment after that, I won't understand_

_Since there's no point in worrying about it,_

_My heart won't stop throbbing, will it?_

She sang as if her life depended on it and Ren wondered why she picked that song. It was cute yes but it was about love. She animated her words, clutching her heart when appropriate. Her hands flying into the air as her body moved to the beat. He watched her and it was like she was looking at him. She even smiled and pointed at him when she sang, "_You're my star, and you're shining_."

_I'll start with you and be able to see something_

_You're my star, so it'd be meaningless with anyone else_

_"In - to - the - heart - of - my - dreams"_

_You're my star, and no matter when,_

_I'll start with you and run past from behind_

_You're my star, and I'll lock on my target_

_And until you turn my way, I'll give you a sign_

The song ended and everyone clapped including Ren. Ogata went up on the little platform and took the mike from her clapping then she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. Ogata turned ten different shades of red and Kyoko stepped down giggling merrily.

"I think she is drunk." Yashiro spoke at the same time as Iizuka stepped up to Kyoko and spoke.

"Mogami-san, how much have you had to drink?"

"Mommy! I had one drink that Kijima-san gave me. I promise!" She hugged Iizuka and then leaned up and gave her a kiss as well. She stepped back in shock.

"She's a kissing monster!" The younger girls laughed and Kyoko was making her way on somewhat steady feet to Ren.

"Haruki, maybe you should…" Ogata started.

"I'll take her home!" Kijima stepped up and took Kyoko's hand. She looked up at him with a smile and leaned up. He grinned, leaned down with his eyes closed and kissed someone's hand. He frowned and looked up to find a very pissed off Ren covering Kyoko's mouth.

"I'll take her home, I know where she lives." Kijima frowned and stepped back. He really couldn't argue with him and to be honest with the way he glared at him, he didn't want to.

"Asami-san, can she return the costume tomorrow?" He asked as he tried to keep Kyoko off of him. She had turned around and hugged him then started nuzzling his chest. His heart was pounding and he wanted nothing more than for her to continue but it was wrong.

Asami nodded. He turned Kyoko around and she giggled merrily without a care in the world. They walked over to Yashiro.

"Yashiro-san!" She took a step towards him and she stopped short as a very strong arm wrapped around her waist. Yashiro just gave a sigh of relief.

"I think I'll get a ride with someone else tonight, if you don't mind." There was no way he was going to be in the same car with Kyoko kissing everyone in sight and the very jealous Ren driving. Ren nodded and started walking out the door.

"But Ren, I hope I don't have to tell you to respect the situation you are." He whispered to Ren away from the crowd, "Kyoko-chan is still very young even if she is throwing herself at you. I don't want…"

"Yashiro-san… please stop. I'm just driving her home. I'm not going to take advantage of her." Completely distracted from their conversation, Ren didn't notice Kyoko slip from his arms until she grabbed Yashiro's tie and pulled him down for a kiss.

Ren groaned and quickly separated them by throwing her over his left shoulder "Bye Yashiro-san, Everyone!" She screamed out as he carried her away and everyone just laughed while waving goodbye.

The night was cool but not cold. It was relatively silent except for the sounds of his footsteps on the gravel and Kyoko's humming. She was humming the song she just finish singing.

"Tsuruga-san, where are we going?" She asked musically.

"I'm taking you home." He stopped by his car and fished out his keys from his pocket.

"Oo I like your place. It's so big and comfy. What are we going to do there?" She talked to him as if she wasn't slung over his shoulder like a sack of flour as if it was normal.

"No, I'm taking you to your home then I'm going to mine." He corrected her and then opened the door or tried to. She squirmed and felt her hands pushing herself up.

"But I don't want to go home! I'm not tried and this is a party!" She pushed herself up so that he was holding her just below her butt.

"You are drunk, so that means no more party for you." His hand was on the handle but then he stopped.

"Ren…" She whispered and then leaned down and kissed him again. This time however he didn't freeze. Her hands were holding his face and she pressed her soft lips against his. He couldn't help himself, who could not kiss back if an angel was kissing you?

He wrapped his other arm around her and kissed her for all he was worth. She moaned softly in his arms and he leaned forward pressing her body against his car. She tasted so good, felt so good his arms and he was becoming drunk on her.

She started to slide down not because either wanted it but merely because gravity forced her to. As soon as she was on her feet, the kiss broke and Kyoko was left breathless.

"Wow." She whispered in daze. He smiled with a sense of satisfaction and then reminded himself who the responsible one was. _She's drunk and I did the one thing Yashiro just warned me against. _Okay, so he was probably worried about things going a lot further than a kiss but that was not how Ren took it.

Kyoko was running her hands up his chest again and his body screamed at him as she pressed her soft frame against his. Her arms hooked around his neck and started to pull him back down.

"No, get inside and let me take you home." He pulled her arms free and she pouted but did what she was told. He closed the door as soon as her dress was completely inside and he took a shaky breath.

As soon as he sat down she attacked again. She moved her body into his lap as she kissed him and he was struggling to find the will to fight her. She slid her body up against his, her butt wiggling in his lap and her sweet lips were sucking on his, her soft tongue teasing him mercilessly.

"Kyoko." He tried to talk between her intake of breath.

"Kyoko, stop." He heard his own words but his hands held her there. His arms wrapped around her squeezing her closer to him. His lips continued her assault and he was more than happy to have her pressed against him. She seemed to enjoy what they were doing to the point that even as his arousal pressed against her hip didn't make her recoil away.

She started to shift in his lap which made him groan from pleasure. He couldn't tell what she was doing, just was just rocking up and down his body making the most wonderful sensations run through him. Finally he felt her knee brush his stomach and he pushed her away. She was about the straddle his lap and he couldn't handle that, not right now.

"Ren?" She was back in her seat looking hurt and confused. He had to look away as she had slowly slid her dress up to free her legs.

"I'm sorry. We should go now." He turned to her and he reached around her to get to the seat belt. She leaned in and kissed him again. He returned the kiss but he pulled away as soon as she was buckled in. She smiled at him as he sat back and reached to unbuckle the seatbelt.

"**NO!**" He yelled. She jumped and her lip started to quiver.

"No, no, no, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Don't cry." He said softly. Too late. A tear ran down her cheek and more soon followed. She brushed it away with her hand and turned away. She straightened up, pushing her dress back down and quietly cried in her seat.

"I'm sorry. Stop crying, please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." He pulled out a handkerchief and started to wipe her tears. She was even more enchanting when she cried. Her eyes were all shinny and her lips looked full and pouty, though maybe that was because of the kissing.

He leaned in again and tried to kiss her, anything to stop her from crying. He rather have a kissing Kyoko than a crying one but she turned away from him. He sighed and starting the car. He drove away with her sobbing softly next to him. After a few moments she stopped and he took a risk looking at her. She was asleep, the little handkerchief clutched in her hand.

He smiled as she slept quietly. He felt like he just got off of a roller coaster. First he was stunned with her first kiss, then jealous and confused as she continued, anger quickly rose back up as Kijima tried to take advantage of the situation. Ren gripped the steering wheel tightly. He better not find that man alone in an alley, he didn't know if he could restrain himself from beating him senseless.

Then there was their little make out session. He would remember that one for the rest of his life. She was so warm and willing. He wanted it to last forever. He felt his body agreed with him and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He wasn't angry with her when he yelled. He was just losing the battle. If he if didn't stop her then, he didn't know when the next time he could stop himself would be. He would have taken her there in his car without any qualms. Her crying was the cold douse of water he needed and her asleep was a blessing.

The drive was quiet with Ren alone with his thoughts, his new favorite memories making him feel warm. Every time she shifted he looked at her worried about what she would do or think or say, but she was just shifting in her sleep.

He arrived at her closed restaurant. It was past 11 and no doubt they were already asleep. He knocked on the door and waited. He glanced at her and she was still asleep. A few minutes passed and he turned to the side door and knocked again.

Nothing. He wanted to call but he didn't have their number. He looked them up on his phone and he found a number. He called and instantly the automated voice came up.

"The number you are trying to reach is either disconnected or…" he hung up.

"Stupid outdated info." He whispered and looked back at her. He climbed into the seat and tried to wake her up. He gently caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Kyoko, do you have the keys to the restaurant?" He asked softly and she half opened her eyes.

"In my purse." She mumbled and closed her eyes. Her purse… he looked around and didn't see it. He looked around the skirt of her dress and nothing.

"Where is your purse, Kyoko?" He whispered again and she shifted again.

"In the locker at Akatoki. Asami-san said we would get it after the party." She yawned, "I'm tired Ren. Shhh." She put her fingertips to Ren's lips and he could help but smile. Even if she was awake, she couldn't get inside anyway. He kissed her fingertips and held her hand in his.

"I'm going to take you to my home then." He leaned in and whispered to her.

"Okay." She mumbled in her sleep. He smiled and drove home. He was thankful that it was late and a secured building. The press would have a field day if they saw him taking an angel up to his apartment. He didn't think anyone would blame him if they saw her though. Even the door man was looking a little envious.

Ren asked him if he could help him to his apartment and the man started to hold his arms out for Kyoko.

"To open my door." Ren glared at him and the man blushed and nodded quickly in a panic. The man rode the elevator up, very careful not to look at the woman in Ren's arms. Apparently, he said that a little too forcefully. It as better this way anyway. The man opened the door for him and Ren stepped inside and thanked him.

He slipped off his shoes and carried her to the guest room. He laid her down gently, and she snuggled on top of the covers. He moved to her feet and took off her slippers and her feet disappeared under the folds of her dress. He sat on the bed and just watched her for a moment, his fingers moving the blonde strands of hair from her face.

He let himself slip one last time that night. He leaned down and kissed her. She didn't kiss him back but her eyes fluttered open and looked at him sleepily.

"Hmm?" She whimpered softly and he smiled. He stood up, walked over to the other bed and took the sheet off the other bed, covering her with it. Her eyes never left him as he moved. The sheet covered her and he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Kyoko."

"Goodnight, Ren." She murmured and fell asleep.

_The next morning…_

Kyoko woke up with a horrible headache in a strange bed in a strange room. She jumped up awake and moaned in pain as her vision swam. She cracked open her eyes and looked around. After what felt like hours, she recognized the place. She was at Tsuruga-san's. She fell back onto the bed and one of the pins in her hair stabbed her.

"Ow!" She sat up and found her wig was tangled and completely messed up. She went to the mirror and started to take out all the pins that held it. She didn't even wash her face of the make-up and her contacts were still in. She got the wig off with it and herself in once piece and there was a knock at the door.

"Co…" She stopped at the sound of her own voice. "Come in." She whispered and felt like he wouldn't be able to hear her but the first squeak of her voice prompted him to enter. He had a glass of water and aspirin along with a heavenly smile.

"How are you feeling?" he whispered softly and handed her the glass with two pills.

"Like I got ran over by a truck. What happened?" She swallowed the pills and she drank the glass of water like she hasn't had a drink in years.

"It seems you are a little weak to alcohol." He answered and Kyoko looked up at him obviously. He chuckled. "Okay you are a lot weak to alcohol. One drink and you were out. I've never seen that before."

"Don't bully the one in pain" She half smiled and swayed on her feet at the pounding in her head. She looked around and frowned. "Everything is at Akatoki. Asami-san was going to take me back…"

"…after the party. Yashiro-san actually went with her instead and got all your things. I even had them cleaned. I'll get them for you and you can shower and change. Feel free to use anything you need."

"Cleaned? What time is it?" She asked before he left.

"It's almost 11am." He smiled and she looked at him in shock. He returned and she graciously took his advice and cleaned up. She threw away the contacts and tried to salvage the wig. While she did feel instantly better, her head was still throbbing softly. She came out to his living room carefully carrying the dress. She was relieved to find that she didn't spill anything on it or tear it in anyway.

She found Ren sitting with a cup of coffee in his hand and a bowl of something in the seat next to him. He smiled at her, stood up and pulled out the seat with the bowl. She looked into it and saw clear miso soup and then looked at him.

"It's actually great for a hangover. Eat up and I can take you to Akatoki to return the costume and then home." He whispered and he took her dress as she sat down. She lifted the spoon and took a sip. It was good. There wasn't much in it besides broth but it was very good. Ren sat back down and looked at her as he sipped his coffee.

"Thank you, Tsuruga-san." She said embarrassed.

"It was my pleasure." He said it with this little tone she didn't understand. She looked at him curiously and he was just sitting there content.

"Did I do anything stupid?"

"Hmm. You did karaoke. Does that count?" He smiled at her and wanted to laugh as she made a funny face of regret. Yashiro actually came over earlier that morning with all her things and he assured her that no one was going to speak of those events. He did warn him though that Kijima might be a problem now.

Kijima, he could handle. All he had to do was point him to another pretty face and he would go flying to her. It was everyone else that he didn't want them to tease her about being a kissing monster as they called it.

"Nothing else happened? Like I didn't get sick in your car or like flash anyone?" Kyoko was stirring the soup around as she asked.

Ren's eyes went wide, "So you've been drunk before huh? Maybe you should think twice before drinking if you knew that you were going to flash everyone after your karaoke number."

"I DID NOT!" She screamed and then her hand flew to her head.

He laughed, "I lied. You didn't do any of those things. I promise. You were just very… giggly."

"Tsuuruugaa-san!" She buried her face with her shirt and then popped out and hit his forearm. "You are so mean!" She whispered harshly and then started to eat her soup again.

"I was going to take you home after we found out you were drunk and then I found out you didn't have your keys so I brought you here and now here you are." Everything was true besides the wonderful make out sessions in his car and then her crying. But that was for him to keep in his memories. Oh and the picture he took of the sleeping angel in his guest room.

"Thank you again. I'm so sorry you had to do that for me." She seemed relieved that nothing had happened and he knew she would be.

"It was no trouble but I do want you to promise me one thing." He leaned on the table lightly, not really getting close to her but indicating it was something serious. She was quietly eating as he spoke.

"I don't ever want you to drink…"

"Oh trust me. I'm never going to touch the stuff again. Why anyone would want to drink is beyond me." She lifted the spoon to her lips again.

"Now, let me finish. I don't ever want you to drink without me around." She looked at him confused, "Sometimes things will happen and you might actually drink something. Maybe it won't be till you are actually legal to drink but please just say no unless I'm there."

She didn't understand why him being there would make it okay for her to drink. It really didn't matter anyway. First off the drink last night didn't taste good. She was just drinking it to be polite. Then if this is the end result of drinking, she wanted nothing of it. Still he seemed adamant about this.

"Mogami-san, promise me." He repeated then added. "If you are the person I think you are, you won't break your promises."

"I won't. I mean yes, I promise, I won't drink unless you are there. But I'm telling you now; I'm not drinking the stuff even if you are there." She stated frankly.

Ren sat back with a huge bright smile, "That's fine. You don't have to drink again. I just wanted to make sure my bases were covered."

Kyoko thought Ren was acting funny but she just shook her head and dismissed it to her pounding headache. _Ugh… never again._

**A/N:I hope you enjoyed this lighthearted story.  
**

**The rules for this story... Angel Kyoko at Dark Moon and drunken Kissing. :) I had to have those three things in the story. The rest was up to me.  
**

**How did I do?  
**


End file.
